Magitek X
The Magitek X is an improved machine created by Dr. Gero. 49 trillion were created, but the breeding process is unknown that brought their new planet's population to over 825,000,000,000,000,000 citizens. History/Abilities Dr. Gero, having played Final Fantasy VI (all three versions: SNES, GBA, and PSX), now has a new plan. Of course, he arranged for Emperor Gestahl to arrive in the HFIL direct from Dissidia Hell so he could help with the project. Gestahl refused, however, and Cell destroyed him with Goku's Kamehameha. He did manage to gather some information, though. Cell helped Gero craft a complete remake of the machinery that were powered by magical creatures. As cliche as upgrades in most series get, Gero named the Magitek ultimate the Magitek X. However, upon being activated with another 48,999,999,999,999 of them (as the intended total was 49,000,000,000,000), the first made Magitek X, naming himself Kingtek X, quickly traced Cell's structure alongside his brethren, and so absorbed all the abilities that the Super-Perfect Android had aquired: *Power up - The ability to increase and surpress their power levels. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense others' power levels. *Absorption - None of the Magitek X warriors can absorb an actual being, but can use the small funnels behind their shoulders to emit Thief Fumes, smoke particles that seek and collect lost remnants of cells, such as blood. The fumes then return to the funnels and integrate the cells into the system. Because all Magitek X warriors are unpiloted (unlike the picture above), if enough cells are gathered, a pilot is usually constructed, increasing the machine's power level greatly. Intelligent Magitek X fighters, such as Kingtek X, will spray Thief Fumes over the field in preparation for any injuries their opponents may suffer. This proves useful as the Magitek X's huge Katchin claws are designed specifically for slashing open opponents, which clearly provides fresh blood to create a pilot with. The five "X" symbols can also craft a massive Katchin net in the shape of the same red X to capture and absorb any creature made entirely of energy, such as summoned creatures (most notably the Final Fantasy series Eidolons, Espers, the Magicite corpses of Espers, and the Yarhi of Lemures, also including creatures summoned by the Supreme Kai with his materialization powers), increasing the machine's power level depending on the victim's own power. *Zenkai - Saiyans strangely get a massive power jump after recovering from near-death situations. Cell, having Saiyan cells and having gained a Zenkai only once, was able to deliver this ability to the Magitek X fighters against his will. *Nameks like Piccolo can regenerate pieces of their bodies if lost in battle. Cell, having Piccolo's cells and so using regeneration very very often, 'gave this ability to the Magitek Xs as well. *If not released through the funnels, the Thief Fumes, if released through any other part of the machine, cannot absorb anything at all, and in fact becomes very acid-like. *Being machines, Magitek X soldiers do not need to breathe. Therefore, they can survive in space. Because of Frieza's cells, however, they can actually survive anywhere. They can also keep fighting with any wounds thanks to the cells of Frieza owned by Cell. *Flight - As machines can do in the series, Magitek Xs can fly without the use of ''ki or fuels. *Telekinesis - Although many characters can move and manipulate objects and people with their minds, this technique is likely taken from Frieza thanks to Cell. *Death Beam a.k.a "Frieza Beam", is a laser-like projectile used by Cell and Frieza respectively, and so the Magitek X soldiers gain this technique from Cell. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] – The most basic form of energy wave. *Kamehameha - Obvious who this comes from, it is a blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack that is a trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Still can't figure it out? It's freakin' Goku. *Instant Transmission - The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a Ki signature). Cell learned it from Goku after self-destructing and used it to return to Earth by homing in on the Ki signature of one of the remaining Z Fighters. *Solar Flare - An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Taken from Tien by Cell, but then passed on to the Magitek X fighters. *Afterimage Strike - The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Taken from many fighters. *Special Beam Cannon - An energy beam that can drill through opponents. Taken from Cell, who took it from Piccolo. *Negative Spirit Bomb - Cell claimed he could use a Spirit Bomb, but decided not to due to the time it takes to gather energy. Cell did use it in his Perfect form in the Budokai series however, with the quote "Okay, planet, give me that stupid energy!" Although Cell may be able to do a normal Spirit Bomb as well, there are a few things to note: **The reason this one is "Negative" is not just because an evil being is using it. If you remember, Goku would '''politely ask for energy. However, Cell demands "stupid" energy. Stupid Energy is a darker energy taken from all the stupidity on the planet, resulting in a more powerful Spirit Bomb, which explains its comparison in size to the Large or Super Spirit Bombs. A man with a YouTube account even claimed that George W. Bush contributed immensely to this kind of Spirit Bomb. **The Spirit Bomb was claimed to have been only usable by those "pure of heart" by King Kai. However, this may also include purely evil of heart, such as Cell. Cell may also be able to perform the Spirit Bomb due to having some of Goku's cells. *Magitek Impact - A parody of Imperfect Cell's Bio Impact technique, the Magitek X soldier surrounds itself in a blue aura and charges at the enemy using the aura as a shield to inflict heavy damage. *See Ya! - The Magitek X fighter charges towards the opponent and punches them, then picks them up with the left hand and fires a red energy wave through their target with the right hand. *TekCharge - The Magitek X fighter takes all the possible energy stored by the absorbed cells and Thief Fumes to increase their power level. *Big Bang Crash - Cell's red version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Galick Gun - A purple-colored, powerful energy blast taken from Vegeta. *Magitek Barrier - Similar to Energy Shield except it was already a known technique by Magitek X. Cell's technique tracing simply improved it. The Magitek X version protects the user from most attacks, and even reflects projectile attacks. Can be kept active even while moving. *Bang Beam - The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. Magitek X have no fingers, however, and so fire the same blasts from each claw on one hand. Taken from Vegeta and Frieza. *Homing Destructo Disk – A variant of the Destructo Disk, this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction. Taken from Frieza (Anime only). *Destructo Disk – An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. Taken from Krillin. *Instant Kamehameha - The user charges the Kamehameha at a distance ("Kaaa... meeee... haaaa... meee...") then uses Instant Transmission to appear closer to the target, then releases ("...Haaaaaaaaa!"). Useful for gathering slightly better energy, or tricking the opponent into thinking that the user is bluffing, due to the fact that using the Kamehameha from such a great distance from the planet would destroy it, although it is both the distance factor and the greater power near the edge of the atmosphere. *Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha that Perfect Cell used against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to eliminate the Earth. However, Gohan counter-attacked with the Standing Kamehameha. The Magitek X civilisation takes this technique from Cell. *Solar Kamehameha – Super Perfect Cell's Ultimate and Final attack. Cell stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha that, which he states himself, has enough power to destroy the entire solar system. This was passed on to Magitek X a long time after Cell's was countered with the Father-Son Kamehameha. *Tri-Beam – A blast of rectangle shaped energy. Taken from Tien (Anime only). *Kaio-ken - Multiplying ki. Although Cell never used it, he still has cells from Goku, meaning he could use it. At that point, Cell may have been able to take it to x35, but Magitek X can go as far as x53,000,000. After gaining these techniques, Kingtek X uttered his second line of words as follows: : Kingtek: "Hello, Gero and Cell." : Cell: "Amazing! They already know our names!" : Kingtek: "I know everyone that you, Gero, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler and the Ginyu Force has ever known!" : Gero: "That was the design idea." : Kingtek: "But you forgot to assign loyalty." : A female Magitek X machine: "How sad!" : Gero: "Oh, no!" : The Female Magitek X: "Well, Kingtek? Would you like to join me, Queentek X, in an attack?" : Kingtek: "Gladly." : Cell: "Master Gero, I will defend you." : Kingtek & Queentek: "KAAAAAAAAAAA..." : Cell: "..eh?" : Kingtek & Queentek: "MEEEEEEEE..." : Cell: "Gero!" : Kingtek & Queentek: "HAAAAAAA..." : Gero: "Cell, they traced you!" : Kingtek & Queentek: "MEEEEEEEEEEEE..." : Gero: "It's a one-time use technique!" : Kingtek & Queentek: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" And so Kingtek X and Queentek X destroyed Gero and Cell to the point that they could not even return to the HFIL. The Magitek X civilisation then explored the HFIL, destroying the previous Z & GT villains: Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, King Cold, Dr. Myuu, General Rilldo, the entire Red Ribbon Army, Super 17, Baby, even Omega Shenron. They spared Broly, however, as he entertained them well. Soon after, they arrived at Snake Way, where they destroyed King Yemma and all of his assistants. They then returned to the HFIL to constuct a gigantic Imperial castle, which was so much bigger than the HFIL that it could be seen below the Snake Way. In the deepest basement of this castle, a portal can be found that leads to the new, still-in-construction-but-still-extremely-stable planet Teknadica. In the center of the dominant continent, Teknikhallus, lies a palace larger than the Imperial castle. Eventually, they developed scouter-like capabilities in their eyes and read themselves. They were all shocked by their own power, as the average, basic non-fighting villager had a power level of 20,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (double the square of the Universal Spirit Bomb that destroyed Omega Shenron, 100 billion). If you consider that is a non-fighting villager, think about a low-level fighter. Actually, no need. Here are their power levels: That is some freaky power. Not much is mentioned after the overuse of scouters. The Magitek X actually live very peacefully, hardly ever acting evil. However, they are very sensitive about situations, and so may act evil if they feel they could be attacked. Even Kingtek X, who brought total destruction to the HFIL, felt guilty even with bringing peace to the Other World. The several Kais also detected trouble in the HFIL, and went to investigate. They landed on the Imperial castle's roof, however, and entered it via a wide chimney fitted with a door. Landing at the start of the hallway, the Grand Kai began a conversation with two Magitek X Guards, who also spoke with Goku, as he was brought along as well: : Grand Kai: "Who are you?" : Guard 1: "Us? We're Magitek X Guards." : Supreme Kai: "Magitek X?" : Guard 2: "Creations of Dr. Gero." : Goku: "So you guys caused the ruckus down here?" : Guard 1: "Ruckus? Our leader, Kingtek X, destroyed all that could cause a ruckus here." : Kibito Kai: "You mean, to the point that they could not even reappear here?" : Guard 2: "Correct. That includes Gero, and Cell who aided him." : Goku: "How was Omega Shenron?" : Guard 1: "Pfft, his power level was in the billions! Our locals are stronger than him! Way stronger! Like by another 4 sets of zeros!" : Goku: "Amazing. I must be no match for the fighters then! And from what I can sense, not even if I fused with Vegeta!" : Guard 2: "Not that you would be able to fuse with him again due to the power difference." : Goku: "Hahaha, yeah. My Universal Spirit Bomb might not even make a mark!" : Guard 1: "Dirt mark, maybe. Scratch mark, impossible." : Goku: "Yeah." : Guard 2: "Our people are usually very peaceful, but we have fun destroying evil. We... can also be a bit sensitive about knowing who is good or evil, so we react in an evil way." : Grand Kai: "That why King Yemma ain't respondin'?" : Guard 1: "Yes. King Yemma was somewhat intimidating, so we mistook him for evil." : Elder Kai: "Makes sense." : King Kai: "Could we speak with the Kingtek X?" : Guard 2: "You are all very peaceful. Pass." The doors to the extension of the hallway opened, revealing that the Imperial castle is also a Universal Orphanage, where lost children from across the universe are raised. The Kais and Goku also learned that the orphanage also takes in injured people, regardless of age. After exploring the orphanage, the fighters came across the basement, which of course led them to the Magitek X planet. As for appetites, Magitek X eat as much as the average human. Strangely, for machines, they are good critics of food. Their chefs prepare everything from simple rations to Goku-sized feasts. After meeting Kingtek X and having an entertaining chat, Goku even took his family to the palace for dinner every Saturday night. Goku eventually met up with Broly again, but rather than attempting to fight Goku, Broly explained that he just preferred to stay with the Magitek X. : Broly: Simply because I know they would help you if you ever needed it. But I like it here. The power makes me feel safe. : Goku: That's good to hear. If you enjoy something peaceful, feel free to do so. : (as Goku prepares to use Instant Transmission) : Broly: Oh, and Kakarot. : Goku: Yeah? : Broly: Sorry about all the previous battles. Then as Goku left, Broly returned to the palace to be the pilot for the intensely-training Magitek X, Teknos, the musical fighter. Appearance/Traits All Magitek X soldiers look like a gigantic headless person made of katchin. Pilots usually sit in the area that a head would be. They look identical to the Magitek of Square's Final Fantasy VI, except with 5 distinguishing red "X" symbols: one on each wrist, one on each foot, and the last on the furthest-outward part of the chest. Category:Characters